My Secret...
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Chiriko has a secret he is afraid to reveal to the others...[Warning: Take humor when reading this.]


My Secret... 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Suzaku no Miko and her seven shichi seishi walked down a path. They were each tired from their draining trip. From walking and fighting, who wouldn't be tired. As they walked like zombies, they came to a spring, for men only. 

"You guys can use it. I wanna look at the flowers back there. Besides, you need to use that spring," Miaka joked, snickering as everyone else sighed. Her humor could be childish at times, but that is what made Miaka, herself. 

She skipped away, humming a tune to herself and letting the scent of wild flowers cling to her skin. She finally came along the trial and slowed her pace. She turned her head, the hair ribbons dancing in the breeze. Her eyes wandered from lily to salvia to daisy. Everything looks and smells wonderful, she thought as she smelled each of them, and plucked a few for herself. She would later create a necklace of flowers, showing them off like showing off a diamond. She came across a crimson rose in the path. 

"Wow! Pretty!" she cried and went after it. As she placed her hand around the stem, she grew tears in her eyes. With a cry, she jumped away from the plant and kissed her hand repeatedly. 

"Miaka-san," a voice softly said, "you need to cut the flower. A rose has thorns, remember?" From the shadows came Chiriko, as he walked towards Miaka. He took a knife from his pocket and cut the rose for her. He was happy to carry this around, in case someone tried to hurt him, or if he needed to free someone or something. He then gave the rose to Miaka, thorn free. 

"Arigato Chiriko-kun...but should you be at the spring with the others?" Miaka asked. Chiriko turned as red as the rose and looked away. 

"I-I shall go there later. It seems a bit crowded there," he lied. Miaka shrugged her shoulders and looked at Chiriko again. His face returned to its normal color, and his mind was dragged from the men's spring. 

"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Miaka. She was hungry, just as she was all the time. Chiriko sighed relief as he was glad to get away from the topic of the spring. Hopefully, the topic wouldn't come up again. He didn't want to hear anything that might hurt someone come and place a scar on these friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day, Miaka and her seishi headed for more adventure. They had heard that the women's spring was close by, and Miaka was thrilled. She wanted a chance to get the dirt out of her hair, and refresh her body with the scent of flowers. On the way, they stopped at a town Tasuki was fond of, Reza. 

"They have the best sake there!" Tasuki proclaimed. "Strong stuff." His fangs itched just thinking about that drink. The bandit leader looked around for the closest bar to find that beverage. 

"I bet it's not as strong as a Nuriko Special," Tamahome mumbled and Nuriko came behind him and gave him what seemed to be a small tap on the back, but because of the purple haired seishi's strength, was a push. 

"Sorry Tama!" Nuriko yelled as he watched Tamahome hit the wall. He winced, imagining the pain of hitting a wall. "I did warn you that a Nuriko special wasn't for a pup like you. I'm surprised how well you took it, though getting your head stuck in that bucket wasn't the smartest idea." 

Tamahome got up, and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He turned his head to the side, letting out a proud breath of air. "So I got a little sick, it happens..." the carrier of oni looked around, letting his pride leave him. "Where's Tasuki?" This was now on everyone's mind. Where was the red haired, loud mouthed bandit? Raucous arose from where the bar was located, and the question was answered. 

"This isn't surprising, no da," Chichiri sighed along with agreements from the rest of the seishi. They headed inside the bar and found Tasuki, drinking lots of sake with food on hand. 

"Yo, guys!" the bandit called out. "Come on over and taste the best sake ever." They declined. They needed to think about getting a place for the night, not party and live life freely. Still...each one of them wouldn't mind. As they walked, leaving the drunken seishi behind, Chiriko bumped into a young girl. 

"Oh I'm very sorry," Chiriko apologized, bowing a few times as a sign of respect. He looked at the girl and remembered her from his past. Oh no! Why does she have to be here? She'll ruin everything for me...my happiness...my new friends, Chiriko thought. 

"No need for apologizes, its all my fault," the girl began, before looking up. Her brown eyes rose and saw the little seishi. At the sight of Chiriko, she turned from sweet to sour. "Douken, what a pleasant surprise. Finally made some friends I see," the girl sneered. 

"Michi, stop it!" Chiriko cried. He could feel tears in his eyes sting forward. He didn't need this now. Why did Suzaku lead him to this path? 

"Why? Just who's going to stop me?" She held out her hand and placed a barrier around the five warriors and the miko. The girl seemed to know her way in magic, but how? The raven haired child brought a sword from her kimono and aimed it at Chiriko. "You shall die for what you did!" 

Chiriko winced and waited for the sharp pain, but instead heard a voice. "Chiriko! Move out of the way!" It was Mitsukake's deep, soothing voice. Chiriko blushed a bit and looked at Michi. Chiriko ran backwards, only to experience a tear in the front of his clothes, and some bandages on the ground. Michi looked at Chiriko and growled. She was prepared for the next attack, but her plan was foiled when a tessen was in front of Michi's forehead. Michi stopped and looked at the holder of the tessen to see a flame haired young man. 

"Better leave Chiriko alone, or else you'll be crispy," warned the now sober seishi. Michi looked from Tasuki, to Chiriko, to the other star warriors, and then ran off. "Strange chick...You okay kid?" Tasuki asked Chiriko. The little guy nodded, but remembered what happened to his clothing, and ran off into the woods. 

"Chiriko! Wait!" Miaka called in vain. She looked at the ground and picked up the bandages. She touched them to feel a sticky surface on them. They weren't used for injuries, but Chiriko had them on. I wonder why, Miaka pondered. 

In the woods, Chiriko caught his breath and looked back. I bet they are all worried, Chiriko thought. He looked down at his chest. Michi was such a cruel person, wanting to see him suffer so. She could have exposed my secret. I was lucky Tasuki was there, and at that thought, Chiriko blushed. It's funny, I have a grown up body, but I just need a growth spurt now...something where I am at least the height of the miko. Chiriko taped his chest again, and headed back to the seishi. He was glad they would be going to the woman's spring. He would heal and get cleaned. Chiriko left the woods, his mind still in the forest of questions. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the gang headed toward the springs, Chiriko became relieved. He could unwind, and relax. He would take a dip in the springs, but at night, so no one would know. Hopefully, this will be a good idea, Chiriko thought. They would all be sleeping, so that made it better. 

At the springs, everyone let Miaka go in, as she let them talk and chatter. Chiriko left, heading towards a path, admiring the plants and flowers. Chiriko heard another rip, and tended towards the bandage on his chest. Michi...why was she so mad at him? Chiriko was liked too much at school, and spent all his time reading. When it was time to do reports, or answer questions aloud, Chiriko was fast and always correct. What was wrong with being smart? 

Time passed, and the day became night. Everyone was fast asleep except for Chiriko. He headed towards the springs, to finally become clean before their adventure once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miaka awoke from a terrible dream. She couldn't recall it, but her sweat-drenched pajamas were more than enough of a warning. She needed some comfort food to get her back to sleep. She tiptoed around and saw in that the door to Chiriko's room was open, while the others were shut. How weird, Miaka thought. She would try to find him as soon as she got something to eat. She knew at the springs, they had oranges and apples growing, so she would eat some and start looking. 

On the way, she heard splashing and stepped slowly. Just who would go take a bath in the middle of the night? "Okay, who's there?" she yelled. She saw Chiriko's clothes on the side and gasped. 

"M-Miaka-san?!" Chiriko gasped. He covered his chest as he looked at Miaka. The miko tried to turn around, but tripped. What a klutz, Chiriko winced as he watched her fall towards the spring, and fell in. The carrier of stretching went over to see if she was okay, but Miaka got up, and grabbed something soft on Chriko. 

"Huh? N-nani? B-breats? Chiriko, you're a girl! God, this always happen me! First Hotohori, then Nuriko, now you!" Miaka ranted. She was tricked for the third time. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and now was the time. 

"Eh, sorry Miaka, but my secret couldn't escape," Chiriko, now revealed as a girl said. He...She blushed, covering her chest. 

"Why though?" Miaka asked. 

"Because women cannot be government officials. My intelligence could not be wasted, so I passed as a boy." 

Miaka looked at Chiriko and smiled. "Finally, another girl to talk to," Miaka said happily. Chiriko nodded happily. It would be nice to talk to a girl instead of hanging around with the guys...though there was nothing wrong with that. 

"Um...Ano...May I finish up?" she asked, and Miaka nodded and headed back for camp. Now, should she tell everyone else? It puzzled her mind so much, she forgot about eating... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miaka awoke the next morning. She was so hungry. She needed a nice, warm breakfast. She dressed in her normal, school uniform, and ran out the door. All the doors were open except for Chiriko's. I bet she's putting on new bandages, thought the Suzaku no Miko. Chiriko wasn't one to sleep in. Miaka smiled, happy there was another female. She could talk about going through that time, shopping, and guys...Miaka stopped on her thoughts. She remembered when Chiriko blushed when Tasuki, Chichiri, or Mitsukake were talking to her these past few days. Miaka grew a wide grin. She snickered and knew why Chiriko did that. She must like them. Oh this is great! 

A cold wind blew against Miaka and she shivered. Something evil was going to come today. She knew it... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Michi marched on and on. The teenager now knew where that child was. She wanted revenge. 

She remembered, how only two years ago, Chiriko was in her town. She had just moved, her mother wanting her daughter to learn more about Konan's government. Michi, age 15, a popular girl, welcomed the shy girl. Douken, age 11, became popular in the town. Men and women, boys and girls all alike asked the young girl questions. Douken solved them simply, as if they were just logical. Michi was angered. She was being upstaged by a pup. 

She found it weird how Douken would act like such an intelligent woman one minute, and the next, she would act like a child. It was strange. At these times, she also noticed a red, glowing symbol on her foot. It was the 'stretching.' Why would she have that symbol on at times when she was intelligent, and not when she acted like a child. 

When Douken left, she was still miserable. People had forgotten about her. They forgot about the gossip she supplied, or the comments she gave towards people, nice or not. She later learned that Douken, was the Suzaku Seishi, Chiriko. It then made sense. That girl was just flinging her talents around, solving problems for people, just out of the goodness of her heart? Ha! 

Michi turned and saw the hotel that Douken...Chiriko was staying at. She had a plan. She quickly glanced at the knife in her robe, and walked on. Today, would be Chiriko...no...Douken's last day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Suzaku gang was out and ready for more adventure. They were now talking, where their destination should be. Chiriko wasn't too involved in that. She was playing with Tama-neko, giggling as the cat was bopping its shadow on the head. 

Michi turned her head to look at what was happening. Chiriko seemed a bit isolated from the others, which was just the opening needed. The brunette shot out, brandishing the knife towards the child of Suzaku. 

Chiriko saw the teenager come for her. She could only gasp. The scream that wanted to rip from her throat was stuck, and she was paralyzed with fear. All she could do, and did, was close her eyes, and wait for the embrace of pain, then if possible, the kiss of death. 

She waited a minute. Nothing. She opened her eyes, and saw Michi's unconscious body at her feet. What the...? "W-what happened?" Chiriko was finally able to ask, her stomach feeling queasy. 

"It's okay, no da. She is just unconscious. She'll be fine once she gets some sleep," Chichiri explained. He reached out a hand for Chiriko. She nodded and grabbed his hand, standing up. She brushed the dust from her robes and from her hair. It was lucky none of her bandages fell or ripped. 

"So...why is that crazy chick goin' after ya?" Tasuki asked, his attention turned towards the preteen. Chiriko gave a small yelp, hoping that no one saw her cheeks flush. She couldn't be exposed now...could she? She hide her face behind one of the long sleeves to think. 

"Chiriko," The miko started out softly. "I think it's time you told them." She was like a mother. Her words were kind and gentle. Those words gave the little seishi courage. The light brunette looked at her miko, and nodded. She undid her robe a bit. 

"The reason she is after me is because she was jealous of me. I...I was the new girl, and I thought she was my friend, but people had many questions, so I answered them. She was mad since I took away from her popularity, and I am assuming she wanted revenge for that. 

And...it's true. I am a girl. I covered it up because of my intelligence. No one would let a girl become a government official, so I pretended I was a boy...Sorry to deceive you all. "Chiriko bowed, holding in her tears. She heard soft whisperings, but didn't dare to list her head, afraid of the consequences. 

She soon felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked into rose-colored eyes. "Don't worry, Chiriko. We forgive you, but on one condition..." 

"Hai?" 

"You'll let me dress you in pretty clothes!" Nuriko said, his voice full of happiness. Everyone else sighed. 

"But Nuriko...I thought you're crossdressing days were over," Miaka reminded her fellow seishi. Nuriko giggled. 

"Gay-boy's at it again." Those words caused the flame haired bandit to fly right into a tree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Michi woke up in a bed. Weird...she didn't register to stay at an inn...but then it hit her. Those Suzaku idiots stopped her. She sat up, but only found a note right by the little night stand. 

She picked it up. She recognized that Chiriko wrote it, and quickly began reading it. 

'Dear Michi, 

I know we have not gotten along in the past, but please forgive me. I know you wouldn't want to by my friend, but please leave the past behind you. This is not something you should worry about. Even if you are mad at me, please try to find happiness in your life. 

Sincerely, 

Ou Douken 

Chiriko' 

Michi was shocked. "So...I guess that's the end of that little rival war. I guess I'll go back to Konan...they had some pretty hot guys there!" She laughed, and then left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ta-da!" Nuriko presented the new Chiriko. 

"H-how do I look?" she asked. She wore a red dress, with pink cherry blossoms embodied. The dress showed off her shape nicely, and her hair was a small bun, with hair cascading to past her shoulders. 

"Wow! Chiriko! You look great!" Miaka shrieked. Tamahome nodded. 

"This suits you better, na no da!" 

"It really does." 

"Nyow!" 

"Alright...you an' Miaka are da only girls I like, but that's it? Okay?" 

"Know what the best part is, Chiriko?" Nuriko whispered to the new girl's ear. 

"Nani?" 

"You can show off how you're bigger in the bust department than Miaka." The two snickered as they drowned out the clicks of a foot tapping. 

"That's not funny you too!" Miaka whined. Despite the small insult, she still laughed with them. It was nice to have everything peaceful again. For now, the Suzaku Seishi would have some peace... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hi! I finally finished this! I started this last year out of boredom, and I decided to finish it. ^^ Anyway, think of this as a little side story, and take this with EXTREME HUMOR!! I hope you enjoyed, no flames, and yes, Reza is a town from Lunar. I used that since Chichiri's voice actor is in that game, and I was on a Lunar high when I first wrote this. ^-^ 

Ja! 


End file.
